


Troublemaker

by FloralFinisher



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, i'm sorry for being dead, planes are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Dep’s day of joyriding around Hope County.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing as an apology for forgetting to work on updates for Mercy. I am sleep deprived and cranky from fighting the UPS, I just want my PS3 game. Eventually I'll get Far Cry 4 while I'm saving up another paycheck.

“H-ho-le-shit!” Sharky comments as you explode a silo with the plane you currently flew across Holland Valley.

The explosion was enough to send cattle scattering, and peggies into a fray. A smirk graces your lips, they look like ants from up here, and Sharky fires away at them from the gunner’s seat behind you.

Another cult silo bites the dust, and you half expect John’s voice over the radio, coming to taunt you.

Nothing but silence.

“Targets down, PoPo!” your friend states.

_This is my life._

The sounds of plane engines can be heard behind you know, and they’re growing louder.

“Company! It’s those peggies!”

“Hold on!” you grin, getting ready to outmaneuver them.

_A life that is full of action…_

By now one of the planes was smoking, and soon losing altitude before slamming into a nearby cult silo.

Pack Hunter (Jacob’s _personal_ plane) sure handled nice for an old war machine. Not like he’d miss it _too_ much, for a militarized cult you were surprised the damn thing was just sitting around in a hanger with only a guard or two around.

_…and violence…_

Sharky had disappeared, probably landing safe away from the cultists. Leaving you to fend for yourself, leaving a trail of corpses in your wake until a friendly resistance member could be found. Whatever light from the day was around before, it was gone now, and nearly pitch black if not for the light of the moon.

There was no one, and with a hunting party bearing down on you, even a near miss from a Bliss-covered bullet sent you stumbling through the woods like a drugged animal. When you were caught, you were beaten bloody and black and blue, until you passed out.

You woke up strapped to a chair, seeing John speaking with Jacob, who seemed to be furious. A grin spread across your lips as the eldest Seed explained to him that a group of cultists were sent to fish his beloved plane out of the bottom of the river.

_…and work and wonder._

John removed the gag once you were out of sight from the rest of men.  He shouldn’t have been doing this, but here he was, letting you go free. He told you never to come back, but you still had friends to save, and would be back raising hell to find them soon.

The kiss was small, but enough to make your heart flutter. And like that he was gone, leaving you to find a ride and the rest of your squad. Why he did it, you would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love John's plane "Affirmation", I'm a "Pack Hunter" gal because that red paint is to die for. Anyway, I hope this is alright.


End file.
